Dream
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Kuronuma Sawako, a second year high school student, new to love, and fresh in a relationship. The day after becoming official with Kazehaya, things are painfully different, a whole different world. Why were things different? Why were things different from what Sawako's memory recalls? Was everything a dream? A delusion?
1. Lost in Nightmares

"I would never throw away something so precious," Kazehaya-kun said, holding me tightly.

The warmth, I felt his heartbeat, his breath, and his life embracing me. His breath, it wasn't shaky at all. It was calm. It was steady. It was deep... His words...they were so serene, so sincere. I wasn't a problem for him. He didn't care what others were thinking. I was the only thing he was thinking about... This whole time!

My heart fluttered, what could I say? I was searching for words, scanning my vocabulary for something, anything to say! No results...

There was nothing to say. Just actions to carry out. I wrapped my arms around him. The sun was setting, this was such a good moment, this had to be a good page in the chapter book of time.

Out of all the girls...Kurumi, and all those other girls...it was me. I was the one right here, right now. It was too good to be true! This moment, these two years were like a dream! I wasn't pretty, or interesting, or talkative, or anything the others were. I am believed to be a disturbed spirit! But Kazehaya... He is the polar opposite. And he chose me.

"I...I-I am so happy right now..."

"So am I, Kuronuma."

There was a feeling in my stomach, a falling feeling that intensified with every breath I took. Like butterflies, we're swarming around. So this...this is how love feels like?

We finally withdrew from the hug and sat in silence on the wall. I did not want the day to end...but the sun grew heavier and heavier in the sky, bleeding it's orange, red, and gold across the sky and into the water.

"Kuronuma, we better start walking, it's still a long way home."

"Okay..."

We started walking. For the first five minutes, Kazehaya, his cheeks became redder and redder with each passing minute. Something was on his mind. He suddenly took my hand in his and drew me closer to his side. His hands were warm too. His grip, he squeezed ever so slightly. He didn't once glance back at me, eyes caged forward like a soldier. I gripped back and layer my head on his shoulder. This whole being a girlfriend thing...I was still getting used to it, but I learned, don't be afraid to try new things... He let go off my hand and out his arm around my waist, drawing me closer. I could now feel his warm heartbeat as we walked. In return I put my arm around his stomach.

It was nightfall when we reached my house. I told my parents I would be a little late, so that was cleared up. He held each other close, standing before my doorstep. The lights inside were already out. Our breath was visible, forming a soft white missed on the chilled night.

"Kazeha-"

"Kuron-"

"You first..." I said.

"I...I had a really nice day with you."

"I was gonna say the same."

"Too bad it ended so quickly," he pouted.

"Mmm... We have tomorrow!"

He laughed then acknowledged,"Hehe..yeah!"

"See you tomorrow th-"

He grabbed both my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. This moment was a blur, I lost my awareness on the situation. Then...I felt his lips make contact with mine. My eyes shot open wide. Wha-what was happening? He k...k-kissed me? I caught myself deepening it...it was unintentional, but I couldn't help it. I could not resist... This was a new experience, and part of me really wanted to know what it was really like!

When he pulled back, he hugged one last time and said goodbye and see you tomorrow, in a really quiet, embarrassed but calm voice. And the night faded away...

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was buzzing. Ow! My head was throbbing! And the buzzing wasn't making it any better! I reached over and pushed the dismiss button, shading my eyes from the morning sun. Yesterday...last night. It was magical.<p>

"Sawako! Breakfast is ready!" my dad's voice echoed through the halls of my house.

"Be right down," I responded.

Clipped my skirt, tucked in my shirt, fastened my red bow tie, pulled up my socks, and buttoned my blazer. Another day with Kazehaya! A slight smile grew across my face. I glided down the stairs, for once in a while with a big smile on my face.

"Good morning dad!"

"Ah good morning Sawako! Hurry, you don't want to be late for school," he said with a smile.

"Ah, no I don't," I grinned.

I quickly ate my breakfast, eggs rice and seaweed, then began putting my bag together.

"You seem happier than usual today," my dad pointed out,"did something happen last night?"

I didn't want to drop the news on him just yet...

"Yeah, I passed a really hard test recently and it payed off yesterday!"

"Really? A test? Already?"

"Huh, yeah... School has been going on remember?"

"Uhh...yeah, it has been," he said scratching his head,"hmm..."

"Something wrong?" I was curious.

"Ah, no... I guess not."

My dad sometimes had these times where he would forget things, I guess he forgot school had been in session for a while now. I wasn't exactly a first year anymore... I guess this is one of the occasions.

"By dad, I'm going now."

"Ah, bye Sawako! Wait! You know the way to school right?"

"Yes..." What the?!

"Oh, okay then. Have fun! Make some friends!"

I smiled and walked out the door. He was sounding like it was my first day at school... It was kinda funny, was it a joke?

I forgot to look at the calendar on the way out... I guess I'd have to figure out the day at school!

Looking back, I realized I had not seen the notes I would leave the night before, telling me it wasn't a dream... I must've been so love struck and happy, I wouldn't need to tell myself that! Although, the weather was strangely different, as if it were summer, instead of fall.

As I neared the school there were two girls also going the same way. I tried to say hi, this time with a smile and a wave, but this time they jumped, and when they looked at me they looked spooked...

"S-Sadako! S-sorry for any trouble!" They then ran away screaming.

I thought we were over this... This had to be a joke, I'm sure soon I'd be laughing it up with those two...

The bell for passing period rang. I sat down in my seat, I barely ever did wonder around during passing period. Kazehaya was not here yet. A boy from class timidly approached me.

"Umm...excuse me, Sadako-chan, but that is my seat..."

Hmm? My seat for the whole year has been beside the window...there haven't been any seat changes that I know of...

I looked at him slowly, still wandering what he meant...

He jumped then timidly said,"Uh, never mind! I'll just sit somewhere else today! Sorry for any trouble!"

He was sitting up in the front row, my old desk in what seemed to be an instant.

Is this some kind of joke, some class wide joke?

I heard Kazehaya's voice, his loud voice from the halls outside. This joke...it would be funny to see what his role was. Maybe he'd pretend to be frightened and cursed by my sight...oh would I get a lau from that. I'd been laughing at all the others efforts at pretending to be spooked by me, I'll give it them, their fear looked real, good acting... When did they get together and rehearse?

Kazehaya appeared in the doorway, but his arm was around Kurumi... Oh okay, this was really interesting now, even Kurumi, my rival was in on this. Had things been settled between us now, she was now also poking fun at me with Kazehaya just to really get to me! I laughed a little, everyone in this room knew about Kazehaya and I now, they had talked about it non-stop yesterday.

Kazehaya wrapped his arms around Kurumi, she followed. Come on guys stop, you're really getting to me. (Their acting was spot on, it was life like!) Is this Kurumi's revenge plot, must to get at my thoughts... Even Kazehaya was really playing with me too...that was a change. The space between them was closing, quickly too... Okay, okay... You got me. Get to class before you guys are marked late... They continued... Stop, it's making me uncomfortable... They were really close... That's too close!

They kissed each other on the lips. Time froze.

It was me, the scene of those two and the ticking of the clock. The seconds ticked away, but they still did not pull away! My heart stopped, it skipped beats, it fluctuated, it pounded, and it tapped. Out of control. It broke right down the middle... This was too much! What kind of sick joke is this?!

I really wanted to cry! My eyes were flooding, it was bad, what was this? Is this how heartbreak feels like? No, I've felt heartbreak before, this was devastation! I had a pair of black scissors in my hand, I was putting it back in my bag. Part of me really wanted to break down and cry, part of me really wanted to throw the bladed tool at Kurumi! What did she think she was doing? What was Kazehaya doing?!

I dropped them into my bag and forcefully stood up. I hadn't realized that I slammed my hand on the desk, the chair I was sitting in flew back and slid across the floor after clanking to the floor. The whole class looked at me, quiet, and...scared. I didn't care if I was making a scene. This had gone too far, my heart couldn't bare it!


	2. Dream? Reality?

**So, alongside my other story I'm writing this one too. I love adding twists into shoujo stories. If you are not reading my other story and you are new... Welcome aboard! I really don't know if my stories will appeal to you, that's not something I can guarantee, but if it does, stay aboard for the tale, I don't abandon my stories no matter how far apart I may post, school/life is busy right now, but I try to post as often as possible. Let me know what you guys think, please review and comment, I love reviews! If you also are reading my other story(s) then don't worry, I will post there too! I recently finished the anime of Kimi Ni Todoke and had to write a tale. As a disclaimer, I do not own the characters or the original series, just the story I make up here. Please review, and comment, but most of all, please enjoy!**

"KAZEHAYA!" I was enraged and heartbroken, I could care less about what other's fear were about me, real or not... I could not tell what was real or not anymore! "SHOUTA! WHAT THE HEL- WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Even he jumped. He wasn't the slightest bit concerned about what was going on, did he enjoy that kiss? Was it real? What had Kurumi said to him?

"N-nothing... Nothing at all, I'm just saying goodbye to my girlfriend," he timidly replied.

"You-your what? Kazehaya, I am your girlfriend! Since yesterday remember? What was all that yesterday?"

"Ye-yesterday? Do...do I know you? Have we met? I'm sorry, if I've said anything that may have been misleading to you, but Kurumi is my girlfriend, we've been together since the first day of school. She confessed to me when she told me the directions to school when I was lost."

B-but...

"But...that was me! I did that!"

"This is the first day I have seen you!"

What?... What?

I gasped, tears were streaming. What was this?

"T-that was me...all that, everything you just said, I did those things! Not in the same time frame or order or execution, but I'm the one who did all those things! Not her, not Kurumi! Ask Pin! He was always eavesdropping!"

"Who is Pin?"

"Our teacher!"

The sensei walked in, it was our old one. What? He quit to help with the family business, why was he here?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about, and I'm sorry I'm making you cry," Kazehaya began,"but I don't recall any of the things you just described to me, I-I don't even know your name... Was it Kuronuma Sadako?"

Sadako... Kazehaya never called me by that name, ever.

"Class has begun everyone please take your seats," the teacher announced.

I clasped my hands and ran out of the room to the restroom and locked myself in the furthest stall. "What was going on?" I whined. "Everything was all wrong."

My heart was physically hurting, it was too painful to bare. Kazehaya...why? What is going on? Why is everything all wrong? I had to make him remember... But how? I thought for a long minute. Ah! I know of one way.

I headed back to class.

I thruster open the door. It seemed like everyone gasped. I was really in a down mood, my hair covered my eyes so that only my mouth was exposed, and my head was angled downward. I couldn't help it, and I didn't care.

"S...s-s-sorry for any trouble caused, please spare us." This was the common response from anyone who turned and looked at me. I didn't acknowledge once, I just quietly returned to my desk. I stood up the chair and quietly sat down.

The teacher, our previous teacher, was still as timid as he was before Pin. I turned my head towards him, ready to listen to his lecture.

"S-sorry Sadako, I didn't mark you tardy or anything, just please don't curse me!"

This was ridiculous. They were really being a bunch of idiots right now...

* * *

><p>The dismissal bell for the end of school rang, and everyone left in a hurry. They were genuinely scared of me as it seemed... All that effort, all those memories, it's like they had forgotten everything! It made me want to cry. Even Chizu and Ayane... They didn't recognize me at all! It's like we've never met. I was back to being an outcast! Where was Kazehaya? Surely he had to remember something! If no one else, I really, really hoped he remembered something! I hope he remembered me! Please let him remember the things we have done together! The summer, new years, confession, the whole ordeal with Kurumi and Miura! He had to remember something! Please let him remember something!<p>

Where was he!? I frantically ran throughout the school with irrigated eyes, looking around for Kazehaya, all while getting scared or disturbed looks from everyone I passed. That bothered me too, but right now I didn't really care what they remember or didn't remember. I stopped when I reached the classroom once again. Was nothing the same as it was just yesterday?! Why am I the only person who remembers everything?! The world was spinning around me as I stood in the middle of the classroom with the sun going down in the horizon.

"Rough first day wasn't it?" It was Kazehaya's voice. My surroundings, my world, my sanity, settled down the moment I heard it.

"Kaze-haya..." I could only manage a whisper. As I looked at him with tears in my eyes, I remembered again all the memories I had with him. I remembered how he'd always wait for me by the school entrance, and how he gave me my first phone number contact, and how I'd confessed to him in this very room, in this very mood, in this very setting...

"Kuronuma..."

Hearing my name from his lips, my heart raced. I missed hearing it said from him, I missed him always calling me by my last name, Kuronuma. I missed how he'd always defend my name Sawako by correcting others who called me Sadako... I missed hearing Kazehaya say my name. I wanted to hear him say again, just one more time.

"Please say my name one more time...?"

"Kuronuma," he complied,"Kuronuma Sadako."

"No, no, no, it's Sawako not Sadako. You have my full name in your contacts on your phone look!"

He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts, I even verbally told him my phone number while he was looking through.

"Nope, I do t have that name or number... I'm sorry. But I can add yours!"

I ran to him, not even bothering to answer and wrapped my arms around in a tight hug, tighter than yesterday's hug, the tightest hug I've ever given anyone.

He stuttered looking down at me.

"Kuronuma, my girlfirend is outside the door, I do t want her to get the wrong impression..."

I looked up at his face and kissed him, just as he did to me last night...exactly in the same way. Please remember, please remember me.

He closed his eyes. It was working!

Then, he pulled away panicking!

No...

"S-Sadako! What was that?! W-what are you thinking?! I don't even know you! It's your first day at school for crying out loud! I already told you I had a girlfriend too! I'm not interested!"

I gasped, tears were filling my eyes rapidly. My heart...I could feel it, it was physically shattering. "I don't even know you... I'm not interested..." these words were bouncing around my head. They hurt, like daggers through the heart. He pushed me away, I fell to my knees on the floor, and he ran off, rapidly saying apologies to Kurumi, who really was outside.

When their footsteps dissipated into the distance and disappeared, I couldn't hold anything back any longer. I moaned. I screamed. I sobbed. I cried. He really was gone...

My world...my friends...my memories...my feelings...my love, they didn't matter anymore, everything was painfully different. Nothing was right. Chizuru-chan and Ayane-chan, even they were frightened of me, not even they remembered me... I couldn't even ask them for help, or to comfort me... I was on my own.

After an hour of crying and weeping, Kazehaya's words rang again.

"It's your first day at school for crying out loud!"

My first day? Way did he mean, I am nearing the end of my second year here. I looked on the board. The date...it was...a year earlier! Three days since the beginning of school, the very beginning of school! According to this I was still 15, I was still a first year here! What? What was this? Is this why I didn't leave a note telling me this wasn't a dream last night? Was this all a dream? It had to be! I closed my eyes and pinched my cheek really really hard, it was now throbbing red. Keeping my eyes closed I also pinched the skin of my right arm really really hard, using my nails too this time. That really hurt! I had to be awake now. Expecting to see the ceiling lights in my room and a bright morning sun, I slowly opened my eyes, but only saw the classroom floor, my skirt, my knees, and the shadows of the sunset. The skin had been broken on my arms by my sharp nails, it was bleeding heavily.

No.

No no no no no no no no no! This couldn't be! This can't be right! No no no! What was going on!?

Was everything else...everything I had experienced.., with Kazehaya, and Chizuru, and Ayane, and Ryuu, and Kurumi, and Miura, and Pin... Was all that a dream? Was it all just a delusion?

I quietly sobbed. It was wasn't it? It was all a dream! No...

If it was all a dream...I didn't want to wake up from it...

All the way I cried quietly to myself. I cried myself to sleep, not even once speaking to my parents all night.

It was a dream...nothing but a dream.

But if it was dream...why do I remember their names?


	3. Wake Up!

A really drowsy morning. My eyes hurt to open, it was like trying to wake up with a flashlight shining in your eyes. I was going to change into my school uniform, but I realized I hadn't changed out of it last night. It was a long night.

I can't believe it! What was going on? Everything...gone, nothing the same as it was. School barely started, and I'm a first year... It was..all a dream...

No, that's impossible, it couldn't have been something I dreamed in one night!

Kazehaya... I had his number! I could call him! Yeah! Maybe he'd remember something! I reached into my skirt pocket searching for my phone... Couldn't find that either. What? What was this?!

I grabbed my head between my two hands... Nothing was the same! Nothing made sense!

It was! Everything up until that point had been only a dream!

I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning Sawako," my mom greeted.

"Good morning mom. Um...whats been happening the past three days?"

"Oh nothing, you just recovered yesterday though..."

"Recovered? From what?"

"Oh, you don't remember. You hit your head on the first day of school, you slipped going up the stairs, and had been out for the past three days."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh... Well, I'll be on my way!"

I walked hastily out the door to school. I hadn't realized I'm actually pretty early.

As I neared the school, I had realized I hadn't seen any students around, it was an hour until class started. The school yard was basically lifeless. Only a few students were present and even less were inside the buildings. Today was much different than how I remember it would usually be.

As expected, the classroom was dead empty, only the sunlight filled the room. The chalkboard was brushed clean and the chalk sat quietly upon the rack. Looking at the seating chart, I found I sat in the same seat I had sat in when I first came into this class. In the front row, on the second column. It was as if a giant reset button had. Been triggered and the world had rewound.

No, I was not going to sit in my seat quietly for another hour or so. The school library was open, I wanted to find out what was happening.

Not much luck, the books on the shelves didn't really specify much about time travel or that kind of sciency stuff. However, in the psychology sections, there was a book, a really dusty and old book about dreams.

It said the average persons dream only lasted around a few seconds, a minute at most. However, it would seem like an hour or so while sleeping because in a dream seconds are minutes, and minutes are hours...at least thats what it seemed. If I happened to have a dream lasting three days long...then was it possible that in a dream it would seem like years? But how could. I remember their names? How did I know the layout of this school? I've never been inside this library before, and yet I knew exactly where it was and when it would be open.

I tried to recall, but couldn't. Had a black magic spell been cast on me? But by who? Kurumi? No, even if she was jealous. There is no way she could have, she wouldn't be able to figure it out... M-maybe she could! No... No she couldn't.

The text read, "Sometimes, dreams are a projection of what we'd want to happen in life, opportunities, actions, and other such things, like revenge, or love, or flying, or having super powers...becoming the ruler of a powerful nation, or becoming rich."

_Love..._

_What we'd want to happen in life..._

I continued to read,"Settings in dreams as well as people are based off of the people we've seen and the places we've been in real life. Faces and locations are replicated by the brain and used by the brain to set the scene..."

It was a dream... None of it ever happened. I'd been at the school once, and I had been knocked out towards the end of the day. I already knew the layout, and had already seen the faces of my classmates, it was all made up...

But... I still loved him... I...I-I am in love with Kazehaya...even if I met him in my dreams... It was there. It was there! There was a connection there, I've seen it. I've felt it!

But... Yesterday... The way he pushed me away... It was not only a rejection, it was distancing. Like he's never kissed me before, which means he really did not ever.

Seeing him...with Kurumi. It hurt most to see her with Kazehaya. I had lost? I wasn't even given a chance! I knew it was impossible for me to win against her, but I at lasted wanted a chance! Now, I had no friends, no support, people think I am a disturbed spirit, and I had lost Kazehaya to my rival Kurumi! Real life sucked after I had dreamt up such a perfect world!

The bell for home room rang.

Maybe, of I just remain silent and keep to myself like I had before, than things would revert back to the way they had been... But, Kazehaya was in love with Kurumi, they were dating... That one factor makes it all impossible, all of it. Chizu, Ayane, Kento, Ryuu, all my friends...I may never actually get as close to them like that again... That maybe something only possible in dreams. But, Kazehaya, loving him, him actually loving me, that...I had to make it so. I wanted him back, but now I have to work to make it happen. I have to get him back. I have to. But after yesterday... That was much too aggressive! Too confident a move on my part, how would he feel about me after then?

Suddenly, I ran into someone on the way to class knocking him to the ground, with me on top of him. This was awkward...

"K...K...K-Kazehaya?"

"Kuronuma?"

He held his head, he did hit it on the floor a bit hard.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

He took in a deep breath and held it in a little. The universe really wanted me to get into these awkward situations...

He let out a irritated sigh. I felt it full force as it contacted me in the face.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing, I was just going to see Kurumi... Now I can't!"

"S-sorry, my bad."

I got up and quickly wen tot my seat. That was terrible. He was irritated at me, how would I do this? How would I win him back from Kurumi?


	4. Compliments From You

Taking my notes was harder today than before. Of course, apparently I haven't taken any high school notes yet. I had to focus on the subject at hand, English studies, they weren't so hard. But, I can't concentrate today. It was hard to focus. I'd get the statement the teacher would say, but when he would explain it, my mind would wonder off and suddenly I would be pondering on about Kazehaya.

I wonder if he's exactly the same in this world?

Is his personality the same? I had to know.

The bell for the end of class rang. Kazehaya was one of the first people to exit the room, even though he was farther away from the door than I was. He really wanted to get to Kurumi.

Should I run after him? What would be the positives? What would be the consequences?

I stood up from my seat quickly, but I my feet would not follow him. I was timid.

Uhh, what should I do?

I walked to the window and looked down into the school yard. Outside I saw Kazehaya, warmly embracing Kurumi. I felt a little bit of emptiness inside, and a small fit of envy. My face felt warm as if standing before a heat lamp. What was this? I felt like I could fry an egg on my head. I turned from the window and strolled down to the school yard.

I stood a moderate distance from the two of them. They just remained in the school yard, sitting on a wooden bench, just talking. When ever Kazehaya or Kurumi would happen to glance my way, I would quickly duck behind the concrete column that I stood near. My heart was pounding to an extreme level, every time I would see him...

What am I doing? Is this what they refer to as stalking?

How would I approach him? How would I do this?

They seemed so happy together. Kazehaya was constantly smiling and laughing, same case with Kurumi. Could I even compete?

What they had seemed so special... This was going to be so hard...

* * *

><p>The next day in class, Kazehaya looked so happy, smiling and staring off into space. No one could actually reach him, everything they would say woud sail calmly through one ear, it would orbit his brain once or twice, and exit out the other. He was like a drone, writing down the lesson notes, without actually knowing what he was writing down.<p>

Then I noticed, I was staring at him!

"Who is Sadako staring at?" the boy sitting behind me whispered to his friend.

"I don't know, it looks like she is staring at Kazehaya," he answered.

"Do you think she likes him?"

"I'm not sure, it does look that way."

My cheeks shaded in red.

"If she confesses to Kazehaya, she will be turned down..."

"Definitely, that would be the case."

They were talking as if I wasn't even here! I can hear you you know!

"If he turns her down, she may get so depressed then so angry. She may cast a curse on Kazehaya! I heard she practices black magic!"

"Or she could be so depressed she may die and haunt him until he loses his mind!"

"Or she may turn on his girlfriend in jealousy, so many dangers!"

"We must warn Kazehaya."

Alarms! Alarms were going off in my head! I could not let them tell Kazehaya that I have interest in him. But, how would I stop them? Time to you play on their expectations.

I slowly turned around making sure not to meet their eyes, staring down at their floor, but facing their directions.

They stuttered and jumped, looking at me with shock.

"Do not tell him that I love him," I said in a quiet eerie voice,"it would make me very sad if he found out without my consent. Then I would become very angry. It was not a good ending for the last person who made me angry..."

They were shaking in their chairs!

"I have been known to carelessly cast spells and curses on those who made me sad or upset me..."

I held my index infront of my mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said, then smiled a creepy smirk. I slowly turned back towards the front of the class room.

I could here the sound of shaking chairs behind me. I think I just solved a problem.

The bell rang for class to end. After bowing, they were the first two to leave the room in a hurry, unintentionally shoving a girl down as they dashe don't the door.

Two notes were left on their desks, both addressed to me. The characters were hastily written with shaky hands and crude penmanship, their sizes were never uniform.

"Sorry Sadako! We will never intervene, with your affairs, please spare us! Best of luck to you!"

I took both notes and hid them in my ba at the very bottom under all the books I carried with me. Didn't want anyone finding these notes and further believing that I was a witch or evil sorcerer...

Back in the school yard same routine. Kazehaya stayed with Kurumi the entire time, as if it were just him and her in the entirety of Japan.

Kazehaya glanced my direction. I quickly hid behind the column and shut my eyes.

How could I get him to like me if I am scared of being seen by him. I had never had that dream, I wouldn't be so concerned right now, I would've just kept to myself and wouldn't care. But, what I imagined with him, it seemed so real. I wanted to have that back. I admit it seems redundant to feel love to someone you only met in a dream, but even if I give up on him, I at least want to be friends with him.

No. I had to give up. What he has with Kurumi, it was strong, and it made him really happy. Happier than I ever could! I didn't know Kazehaya, he didn't know me, to him I am nobody. Which means, that us being together, is impossible! I am giving up!

I looked back at him, then went behind the pillar once more, closing my eyes. Images of Kazehaya appeared in the darkness. Scenes from my 'memories' played out in front of me. Kazehaya...did grab my attention, his personality... and his appearance. A scene I did not remember happening played. It was me saying hi to him, out in the flower beds. He was smiling slightly saying hi too. He eventually offered to help me with caring for the flowers. It then cut to black.

That was not something I remembered happening. That was my subconscious. Did...did that actually happen? It did! It did happen! I was starting to remember it. Another fragment played, Kazehaya was firmly holding both of my hands, staring into my eyes and we were standing in the classroom. There was sediments of soil on his shirt, implying that it was after we came back in. This scene lasted a few seconds then cut to black. His personality, his eyes, his touch. My heart was skipping a few beats as this happened.

I opened my eyes, seeing the gray of the concrete. Bringing my eyes to a level view, I noticed there was someone crouching before me. His face was familiar. Miura Kento!

"You were just thinking about Kazehaya weren't you?"

"Huh!?" I was caught. Unwillingly I nodded yes.

"Hahahaha, you like Kazehaya-kun?"

I felt my face turning really, really red. I might as well have been a stoplight.

"Haha, that's a yes!"

I put forth his hand for a handshake,"I'm Miura Kento. You are Kuronuma, yes?"

"Yes..." he was still the same as he was in my dreams... A light hearted, high spirited fellow.

"Sadako-chan! May I call you that?"

"Yeah...sure"

"Great! Say, you're not as scary as everyone says you are..."

"S-sorry I do t meet their expectations much.."

"No no, that's okay, I think you're kind of an interesting person."

"You do? Me?"

"Huh," he stuttered,"Uhh...yeah, I just can't tell what about you is interesting yet.."

"Oh.."

"So you like Kazehaya, yes?"

I was speechless and shyly nodded. The first people I talked about this with were Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan. I didn't expect it to be Kento...

"You do know Kazehaya has a girlfriend, yes? He has someone he likes."

...has a girlfirend...someone he likes...

Those words rang around a bit. Two tears formed, small but noticeable.

"Oh, you really do like him," he said wiping the tears out with his shirt sleeve.

Quietly he crouched there, as if he was in a deep thought about something.

"What makes Kazehaya so special to you?"

I did not have an answer to this. If this was my other scenario, I wouldn't have a problem answering this, but I'm not sure I could say the same things, I would've said, now...I wasn't really sure.

"You don't know?" Miura was persistent.

"His personality," I managed to whisper.

"Mmm, I see... That's a valid reason... But you know, he won't notice you if you're sitting in a shadow like this..."

He. was. right.

"Why don't you go say hi to him?"

"No! I can't!"

"Why not? Come on! Sadako...you're no fun..."

"I can't interrupt him and Kurumi, they are so happy together. I want him to stay happy, because I like seeing him happy."

"Ohh. Hmm...let me try something."

He stood up and glanced over at the two. He held his chin and seemed to be observing something. What was he looking at? I stood up to take a look. The moment I was up, he said,"got ya!" and grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the schoolyard like a prisoner with a big smile on his face. He approached Kazehaya and Kurumi and stopped next to him.

"Hi Kazehaya!"

He got his attention from Kurumi. His eyes widened as he saw Miura and I.

"Oh..Hi Kento."

"Sadako-chan and I we're told by a teacher to get Kurumi, she needed to speak with her."

"Huh!?" Kurumi outbursted.

"Don't worry it's nothing but classroom help, that's all."

"Hurry we mustn't keep her waiting," Miura said grabbing Kurumi by the wrist. "See you later Sadako-chan," he called out voice fading into the distance. Now I was alone with Kazehaya.

"Hey, Kento! It's Sawako not Sadako," Kazehaya yelled to him, but Miura was long gone.

Did he correct him about my name? Just like he did in my dreams?

"Hello Kurnonuma," he pleasantly said.

"H-Hi Kazehaya," I stuttered.

"How did you meet Miura?"

"I just met him now..."

"Oh.."

"You are looking good today."

Ah! He's never said this to me before! How am I supposed to respond?

"Uhh...thank you..."

It was Kuronuma Sawako, yes?"

"Yes. Umm...it was Kazehaya Shouta, yes?"

"Haha, yes."

Speaking to him, was so refreshing after so much silence...

"Refreshing? That's an odd statement..."

"Huh?!" How did he hear that?!

"How am I supposed to take that?"

Last time I was asked this question, I said, as a compliment.

Maybe this time, I should say something different...

"Umm... As a metaphor... As refreshing as a spring breeze..."

"Really? How?"

"Umm...I haven't really had anyone compliment me before..."

"Oh.. Really? I thought you would have gotten bunch by now..."

"Well, people are kind of scared of me right now..."

"Well, when you randomly kiss people who you just met-"

"That was unintentional! I wasn't thinking and was really really tired!"

"..."

He stood up.

"Ohh, okay then. Yeah, you didn't seem like yourself there, I knew something was a little off..."

"Mm..." I could not look at him.

"Well, anyway it's only a matter of time, before people start complimenting you."

"Really? About what?"

"Well you're actually pretty beautiful..."

His cheeks were red, just like they were in my dreams... He looked away quickly. Too late, I saw.

"I-I'm sorry, this happens whenever I compliment a girl..."

"Oh."

He pulled out a picture of Kurumi, looking as girls as she usually did with a pretty smile on her face. After looking at it for a few seconds, he put it back in his pockets and turned back to me, the red from his cheeks gone.

"Sorry about that."

"It's nothing."

"Okay..."

"What you said earlier, Kazehaya..."

"Yes?"

"Beautiful? Me?"

"Yeah... You."

"No, can't be."

"No, I meant you, as in Kuronuma."

"How?"

I never showed interest in this before? But my curiosity wanted answers.

"Well, its barely seen, but your smile is pretty, it's a big contrast from your glares..."

Glares?

"...And you are the only girl in this school that wears a knee length skirt. You don't see that everyday at Kitahoro High School."

I looked around he was right, everyone else wore a mini skirt.

"That's something to notice."

"Oh... You're right."

"Mhm! Well, I'm gonna go find out what Kurumi is doing. See you later! Just you wait Kurnonuma, one day soon, someone, someone who likes you, maybe even someone you like, will be complimenting you non-stop!"

I watched as he disappeared behind crowds of people.

_But, I wanted that person to be you, Kazehaya..._


	5. Alone, Together

"Ku-ro-numa!"

I turned quickly and caught sight of Miura.

"Sooo? How'd it go?"

"You just left me alone with him so suddenly, I couldn't find much to say."

"Oh. Well did you at least talk?"

"Not much."

"Oh come on! You had to have said something! Or at least, he had to have said something!"

Not much, he just said I would get complimented by someone who, even possibly someone who likes me at some point, but I do know that wasn't what Miura is looking for. He always wants to help me with my problems.

"I guess not," he finally said.

I remained silent.

"By the way Sadako-chan, you are looking quite stunning today!"

I stuttered, and stopped walking.

"See you tomorrow, Sadako-chan!"

I turned, I-I was speechless. But before, I could react, he was long out of an earshot.

I didn't know how to take that. Was that just a compliment? It was a compliment, but was it made as a friend? Or someone who likes me?... No. I'm thinking way too much. Kazehaya always had a way of making thoughts bother me for a long time, and making me over think.

Thinking about Kazehaya... That was becoming even more of an hourly thing. Definitely, I wasn't going to get anywhere by sitting in the shadows. I was happy for Kurumi, and normally I would be happy for those two. But, I wanted Kazehaya, I wanted him by my side.

I had to make a move.

* * *

><p>The next day, I kept quiet, kept to myself, totally contradicting what I said I would do.<p>

I had to make something happen, and I didn't have Chizu-chan or Ayane-chan...I did have Miura-kun, but he may leave me in another situation again...

Once again the day was ending. Is was the last class of today, it was sunset. I put my face in my hands and slumped over my desk.

Why exactly did I like him? Theoretically I never knew him, just a memory of a classmate in my dreams. But, I don't just start liking someone through a dream, that doesn't happen, I've never liked anyone before...

"Kuronuma!"

I quickly turned up and I see Kazehaya crouching beside my desk, smiling at me. I was shocked at the instant.

"H-Hi, Kazehaya!"

"Hahaha, jumpy today aren't you?"

He was cheery Kazehaya again.

"Y-yeah... You are talking to me?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that? Will I be cursed or anything?"

"No! Of course not!"

It saddened me, he was the first to stand up for me about my supposed black magic abilities, the first to deny they existed, he never once would bring it up...and here he was brining it up.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kurumi right now? Your girlfriend?"

"Umm, she is occupied right now..."

"Wouldn't she go berserk if she saw you here with me like this, like how you are with me right now? She could just walk in here right now..."

I didn't want anything to sadden Kazehaya...I didn't like seeing him sad. Well, I wouldn't want to see him sad.

"Kuronuma...she stayed home today, she got sick yesterday, must have been the heat... She'll be back tomorrow, but for right now, I don't think she will be seeing much. Let's just keep this a secret between us then, right? I went home when the bell rang. Right, Kuronuma?"

He held my hand for a second and winked.

"Y-yeah... I guess."

."Hmm! Great!" He released my hand. "Let's go and talk, just you and I!"

"Okay!"

We walked outside to the schoolyard. The wind was flowing softly and the sky was a a light shade of blue with a hint of orange. The bright yellow rays of the sunlight were out of sight behind the main building.

"Kazehaya..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you...remember me? At least the first day of school?"

"Barely. I can kind of remember you though."

"Did we do anything, together?"

"No, not much... You collected papers and helped me with something, but that was about it."

"Really-"

"Yes."

He was out turned, looking of into the distance. Something was kept under lock and key. Something wasn't being said.

"Kazehaya...when..when did Kurumi-chan confess?"

"..."

He stopped walking.

"She confessed after the first day of school. After you hit your head. After everything settled down and I was alone. Thinking about your well being."

After she found out I was with you... After I was out of the way...

I was starting to remember being with Kazehaya for a while, but I don't remember what we did, or if we even did anything.

Kurumi, had confessed though, and Kazehaya was really happy with her. After all she was really cute...

Kazehaya turned around, holding both of my hands and looking down into my eyes. Standing tall before me.

I felt his warmth, fell into his gaze. Warmth, depth, and the rythmn of my heart beat all getting blurred and slowed. It was me and him, alone, together.


	6. Thunder and Rain

Kazehaya...

He was just standing there... What was he getting at?

"Kuronuma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Umm..."

"Define wh-"

"Do you like me?"

"Wh-What?! Huh?!"

He held my hands tighter...

"K...Kazehaya... Kazehaya-kun is with Kurumi-san..."

"But do you?"

"I will not interfere with Kazehaya's happiness!"

There was a stillness, between our gazes, a silence. He slowly released my hands.

"I see. Well, it's just that..."

What was he saying?

"I don't!"

He silenced.

"Nevermind. It was just something from the first day... Nothing important."

What was he just about to say?

"Well, Kuronuma, I am heading home. See you tomorrow!"

He was off before I could get myself together.

"Wait! I..do...like you..."

What was he trying to figure? This was so confusing! Was I really dreaming up the whole thing? What was real and what was not?

"You really like him don't you?" a familiar voice called.

"Master?"

"Master? I'm no master Sadako-chan! But I am your friend!"

Kento.

"Sadako-chan, if you really do like Kazehaya, you should get closer to him, you should speak up."

"But Kurumi is with him, I don't want to ruin his happiness."

"That is true.."

"Say you do like him,yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then, you need to take him from Kurumi!"

This was a new side to Miura...

"I think you will have a chance."

* * *

><p>The three brought a cloudy and windy day. It began raining around noon time, and thunder and an occasional lightning bolt kicked in during the early afternoon.<p>

It was lunch and everyone was milling around the halls, the library,the cafeteria, and even down in the schoolyard in the rain. I remained in the classroom alone where it was dry. Kazehaya also remained in the room working on some class work he had trouble understanding.

Thunder blasted outside and lightning flashed the windows. Why exactly was I in here? I didn't have any assigned papers, no reason to still be in the classroom. Then again, I had no where else to go. I had noticed that Kazehaya was a little uneasy today, he did not understand the english lesson at all. Maybe, I could help him.

"Umm... Kazehaya-kun, do you understand the lesson?"

"Oh! Kuronuma! Uh, no I didn't really understand the lesson...I couldn't really focus."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yeah, okay sure."

I proceeded to help him. It was a lesson about adverbs. Quite soon actually he understood the lesson and could work in his own.

I stood there, by his desk in awkward silence, this was my chance to execute a play.

"Kazehaya, umm, I have to say something..."

"Yes?"

"You and Kurumi, have not been working as well the past few days..."

"...Yeah, we've had a few disagreements here and there, but yeah...you are right, it hasn't exactly been smooth sailing recently..."

"Are you happy with Kurumi?" I placed a hand on his free hand. "Do you still like her?"

He exhaled, he couldn't really give an answer.

"Are you happy?" I had to ask.

Still no response.

"I-"

Before he could start his statement I brought him into a tight hug. He just sat there, confused and speechless. I wasn't doing this to accomplish anything, it was too early, I would've let him say his sentence. But, I didn't want him to see my face... What Kazehaya couldn't see right now was that I was lightly crying. My own questions caused tears. Kazehaya not being happy and lively right now, it saddened me.

Surprisingly, he returned the hug. Wrapping his arms around my back. It was tight, and he was not letting go anytime soon.

Kazehaya... He was still caring, he was still the Kazehaya I knew.


End file.
